Warriors: What Happens Next
by warriorsfan101
Summary: I do not recommend reading this if you haven't read The Last Hope. Otherwise this is what happens after The Last Hope. Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Also I don't intend to copy off anybody, so if I accidentally did, I am sorry.
1. Allegiances

Warriors: What Happens Next

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Bramblestar

Deputy- Squirrelflight

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- Apprentice- Briarlight

Warriors- Lionblaze

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Dovewing- Apprentice- Seedpaw

Ivypool- Apprentice- Lilypaw

Blossomfall- Apprentice- Dewpaw

Bumblestripe- Apprentice- Amberpaw

Cherryfur

Molewhisker

Sorreltail

Leafpool

Birchfall

Foxleap

Icecloud- Apprentice- Snowpaw

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Whitewing

Queens- Poppyfrost

Cinderheart- mother of Lionblaze's kits- Stormkit (Gray furred tom) and Firekit (Ginger tom, named in honor of Firestar)

Apprentices- Briarlight

Lilypaw

Seedpaw

Amberpaw

Snowpaw

Dewpaw

Elders- Graystripe

Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Brightheart

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

Spiderleg

Millie

Daisy

Purdy- oldest cat in Thunderclan


	2. Chapter 1- Blackcough and bear attacks

Warriors: What Happens Next

*Briarlight's point of view* I know you're going to ask, but so yes, I am Jayfeather's apprentice. I never thought I would be of any use to the clan, but I finally found my purpose in life. It took many moons, but I'm finally useful. I even bore Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits! Sure, Stormkit and Firekit are nuisances, but they're also important to Thunderclan. The clan has changed a lot since the battle with the Dark Forest. Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie, Thornclaw, Brackenfur, and Daisy have joined Purdy in the elders den. Sorreltail and Brackenfur's kits, Lilypaw and Seedpaw, are apprentices. So are Cloudtail and Brightheart's kits. Poppyfrost and Berrynose's kits are warriors now to. Sure, things have changed, but they've changed for the better.

*Leafpool's point of view* I'm proud of Lionblaze. He had 2 handsome tom kits with Cinderheart. This means I am now a grandmother and Sandstorm is a great-grandmother. Jayfeather has also decided to take Briarlight as an apprentice, a good choice, I must say. Having been Jayfeather's mentor and mother, I think he chose Briarlight to be his apprentice for a reason. Briarlight had nothing left to live for. She had lost her will to live. But Jayfeather gave her a purpose, the purpose of being a medicine cat.

*Sandstorm's point of view* Yep, I'm an elder now. A lot of us are. For once, the elder's den is crowded. But I don't mind. But I am afraid Purdy won't make it much longer. He's getting really old and sick. He's had a cough and been dizzy for moons now. I suppose he really hasn't stopped grieving for Mousefur. He was the last one to see her alive, and the one to see her die, unless you count Longtail, but he was a Starclan warrior. He's had fever radiating off him for a while to. I think he might have greencough. The other elders have noticed this to. Dustpelt even sent for Jayfeather and Briarlight. We're still waiting to hear back from them.

*A couple days later* *Jayfeather's point of view* We did all we could, but Purdy's dead. It turns out he had blackcough, the incurable deadly cough. He had also lost all will to live. Purdy's death struck everyone in the clan, especially Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Everyone has been sitting vigil. But it's time for the elders to take his body out for burial.

*Lionblaze's point of view* I could scent something strange in the camp. Something I have never scented before. Before I could pick out the scent, a huge animal with sharp teeth and claws broke into the camp. Now I knew the scent, it was bear. The clan started to fight the big brute. Very easily, it killed Blossomfall. After that, Bumblestripe sprang onto its back, clawing at it viciously. Everyone fought the bear. We managed to drive the bear away, but only after Berrynose was killed. With Purdy, Blossomfall, and Berrynose dead, the clan wasn't in the best shape anymore.


	3. Chapter 2- More ceremonies

Warriors: What Happens Next

*Stormkit's point of view* Firekit and I are becoming apprentices, right now! "Firepaw, your mentor will be Foxleap. Stormpaw, your mentor will be Squirrelflight." Bramblestar declared. I'm Stormpaw now! Oh yeah, forgot to mention, Dewpaw's new mentor is Birchfall. Also, Lilypaw and Seedpaw are warriors. Lilypaw is Lilypelt and Seedpaw is Seedclaw. Also Sorreltail has joined the elders.

*Graystripe's point of view* I see a lot of Firestar in Firepaw. Firepaw seems to have Firestar's courage, bravery, persistence, personality, and even looks. Firepaw has ginger fur and amber eyes, while Firestar has ginger fur and green eyes. I have my suspicions that Firepaw is Firestar reborn.

*Firepaw's point of view* Graystripe has told me that I act a lot like Firestar, and truth is, he's right. When I was about 2 moons old, Starclan came to me in a dream and told me that _I_ was _Firestar_ reborn. I believe what Starclan have told me. I am Firestar.

*Dustpelt's point of view* Graystripe is right. Firepaw does remind me a lot about Firestar. Firepaw is his exact image, well except for the eyes. Firepaw even has the same personality as Firestar. While Stormpaw, he reminds me of Cinderheart. He sort of has her split personality. He hasn't found his full purpose yet. There's something strange about Firepaw and Stormpaw, and I'm determined to figure out what.

*Squirrelflight's point of view* Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw are now warriors. Amberpaw is Amberclaw, Dewpaw is Dewspots, and Snowpaw is Snowpelt. Cloudtail and Brightheart must be very proud of their 3 kits. I will be experiencing that soon enough. I am having Bramblestar's REAL kits. I can't wait for them to be born!


	4. Chapter 3- Kits and talking

Warriors: What Happens Next

*Stormpaw's point of view* Being an apprentice is hard. With Firepaw and I being the only apprentices, the jobs are a lot tougher. Especially cleaning the elder's bedding. There are so many of them, that it's ten times harder. Firepaw told me a secret yesterday. Firepaw is the reincarnation of Firestar.

*Thornclaw's point of view* Graystripe and Dustpelt have told me something suspicious. They told me that Firepaw is Firestar. I'll admit I had my own suspicions to. But everyone in the clan knows this now. Firepaw told everyone. To add to Firepaw being Firestar, Squirrelflight is a queen in the nursery now. She's heavy with Bramblestar's kits. I have to say, I'm excited to have more kits in the clan. There are only 2 apprentices and no kits at the moment. So it'll be nice to have more kits around here.

*Briarlight's point of view* I'm going to bear Squirrelflight's kits. "Here comes the first one Squirrelflight, bite down on that stick." I said. Then with a screech of pain, the kit slid out. Then 4 more came. "There we go Squirrelflight, 5 healthy kits." Jayfeather said. Bramblestar came into the room and asked "What should we name them?" "The dark tabby tom will be Shadekit. What should we name the ginger she-kit with dark paws, Bramblestar?" She asked. "Sunkit" He decided. Then the dark tabby she-kit with ginger spots was named Dawnkit. The black furred kit with a red tail was named Moonkit. Finally the leopard furred kit was named Leopardkit.

*Cinderheart's point of view* I decided to move back to the warriors den when Squirrelflight's kits were born. Poppyfrost came with me. Now Cherryfur was in there to, expecting Toadstep's kits. So Poppyfrost and I left. Lionblaze is a good mate to have. He'd do anything to protect me and our kits. I'm surprised that my son Firepaw is the reincarnation of Firestar. Then again, he's always acted like Firestar, so I'm surprised that I never guessed.

*Whitewing's point of view* I am so proud of my daughters Dovewing and Ivypool. They've come so far from the small kits they used to be. They've even trained apprentices. Birchfall my mate, I'm proud of him to. Everyone I know has risked their life, to help their clan. Some have even died, such as Berrynose, Blossomfall, and Russetfur.

*Firepaw's point of view* I told everyone that I am Firestar. They all believed me, and I was telling the truth. For once, they believe an apprentice. I've worked hard as an apprentice. I think I'll be made a warrior soon along with Stormpaw. I can't wait till that day.


	5. Chapter 4- Warriors Ceremony

Warriors: What Happens Next

*Stormpaw's point of view* Firepaw and I will be becoming warriors soon. The ceremony will be at sunhigh. But for now, Cherryfur has given birth to Toadstep's kits. There are 2 of them. A brown and ginger she-kit named Patchkit and a full brown tom-kit named Fuzzykit. Otherwise, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits are growing quite big and strong. Especially Shadekit, he is big, strong, and lithe. Even though I will still be a new warrior when he becomes an apprentice, I'd like to mentor him.

*Firepaw's point of view* "Firepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Firestorm. Stormpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Stormfoot." Bramblestar declared. There we go, Stormfoot and I are warriors! I'm really excited to be a warrior. I hope I get an apprentice soon!

*Cloudtail's point of view* I miss being a warrior. All we elders do. Well except maybe Daisy and Millie. We're all getting pretty old. Dustpelt has greencough and might not make it to see Newleaf. It is Leaf-bare right now and greencough has struck not only Dustpelt but Molewhisker, Poppyfrost, and Dawnkit to.

*Dovewing's point of view* Dustpelt and Dawnkit are dead. Both of them were over taken by greencough. Dustpelt's greencough even turned into deadly incurable blackcough. Everyone is grieving for their deaths. No one can believe that Dustpelt, after all these moons, is dead. Plus Dawnkit, I mean really, a kit! How could anyone be so cruel?! But speaking of kits, I am expecting Bumblestripe's kits. I always thought Tigerheart would be my forbidden mate, but Bumblestripe is the obvious choice. I love Bumblestripe, and I having his kits I can prove to myself and my clan, that I am a loyal Thunderclan warrior.


End file.
